A wide range of research and applications on biphenyl compounds are carried out in the field of medicine. The compounds mainly used as insecticides and acaricides in the following general formula were disclosed in JP 2009023910A.

Neither the preparation of the biphenyl compounds represented by the structure of formula I, nor their insecticidal and acaricidal activities is described in state of the arts.